Massacre
Massacre is an American death metal band. They were formed in 1984 by Allen West, Bill Andrews, Rick Rozz, and Terry Butler, and soon after vocalist Kam Lee joined. The band has reunited several times with varying line-ups, most recently in late 2011. History Massacre were formed in 1984 by Allen West, Bill Andrews, Rick Rozz and Terry Butler, and soon joined by Kam Lee. They disbanded and re-united again several times. In 1987, Rozz, Andrews and Butler joined Death, but by 1991 the three later rejoined with Lee and Massacre released their debut album From Beyond on Earache Records, followed by an EP a year later (featuring Cronos of Venom). After the release of the EP the band split up again. Rozz reformed the band in 1993 and released a new album Promise in 1996. Kam Lee, Terry Butler and Steve Swanson along with Sam Williams and Curtis Beeson temporarily reunited as Massacre in 2007. Butler, Lee & Williams then founded Denial Fiend with Blaine Cook replacing Lee in 2008. In 2011, Butler and Rozz reunited for an anniversary tour of From Beyond beginning January 14 in Tampa, Florida. Reformation Butler and Rozz reformed Massacre in late 2011, with Mike Mazzonetto on drums and Ed Webb on vocals, and subsequently played the 70,000 Tons of Metal cruise from Miami, Florida to Grand Cayman in January 2012. In March 2012, under the wing of lawyer Eric Greif - coincidentally Butler and Rozz's manager in Death - the band signed an international recording deal with Century Media Records, announcing a 7" release prior to their August 2012 appearance at the Wacken Festival in Germany and the release of their full-length album in early 2014. Reformation Butler and Rozz reformed Massacre in late 2011, with Mike Mazzonetto on drums and Ed Webb on vocals, and subsequently played the 70,000 Tons of Metal cruise from Miami, Florida to Grand Cayman in January 2012. In March 2012, under the wing of lawyer Eric Greif - coincidentally Butler and Rozz's manager in Death - the band signed an international recording deal with Century Media Records, announcing a 7" release prior to their August 2012 appearance at the Wacken Festival in Germany and the release of their full-length album in September 2012. Associated acts Members and ex-members of Massacre have played in many notable bands, most notably Death, Obituary, SSix Feet Under, Metalucifer, Hate Plow, Kreator, Nasty Savage, Zero Hour and Whiplash. Members and ex-members have also played in less known bands Denial Fiend, Last Rite, Havoc Mass, Lowbrow, Fester, Fierce Atmospheres, Death Corps, Cerebral Hemorrhage, Raped Ape, Thatcher, Cadaverizer, Abhorred Existence, Down by Law and Pseudo Heroes. Members ;Current line-up *Terry Butler – bass (1987, 1990-1993, 2006-2007, 2011-present) *Rick Rozz – guitar (1984-1995, 2011-present) *Mike Mazzonetto – drums (2011-present) *Ed Webb – vocals (2011-present) ;Former members *Michael Borders – bass (1984-1986) *Scott Blackwood - bass (1984) *Bill Andrews – drums (1984-1993) *Pete Sison – bass (1994) *Syrus Peters – drums (1994) *Dave Pybus - bass (2007) *Allen West – guitar (1984-1986) *Joe Cangelosi – drums (1990) *Rob Goodwin – guitars (1986-1987) *Butch Gonzales – bass (1990) *J.P. Chartier – guitars (1984) *Sam Williams – guitars (2007-2008) *Curtis Beeson – drums (2007-2008) *Kam Lee – vocals (1984-1996, 2006-2007) *Mark Brents - vocals (1984) *Steve Swanson – guitars (1991-1993, 2006-2007) ;Touring members *Rob Goodwin - guitars (1987) Discography Studio albums * From Beyond (1991) * Promise (1996) * Back from Beyond (2014) EPs * Inhuman Condition (1992) * Condemned to the Shadows (2012) Demos * Aggressive Tyrant (1986, self produced) * Chamber of Ages (1986, self produced) * Second Coming (1990, self produced) Compilations * Tyrants of Death (2006, Iron Pegasus) * The Second Coming (2008, Hell's Headbangers) References External links *Massacre's Facebook page *Massacre's Reverbnation page Category:American bands Category:American death metal bands Category:Death metal bands